A Dog and Cat on One Roof
by NashManning
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up and it's making their friends go crazy. Now they made a plan to make them reconcile. Will it be effective? please read and review!
1. The Great Plan

**A Dog and Cat on One Roof**

By: boltonmontez

**The Great Plan**

"Are all things fine? Is the apartment good? Are the food fine? Chad answer me! I'm freaking out already!" Taylor shouted at her boyfriend, Chad.

"Tay, it's all good! Calm down! Everything will go out fine! Okay?" Chad told her. "Now breathe!"

"Okay, I'm calm. Where's Kelsi and Jason? Shouldn't they be here already five minutes ago?"

"Jason already called me and so did Kelsi. They're on their way and they already told Troy and Gabriella."

"Good. Now all we need to do is wait. Right?"

"Yes your right."

Taylor and Chad had been worrying about their friends, Troy and Gabriella. Since their break up last week, neither focused anymore on their certain likes and everyday doings. Troy can't shoot properly and Gabriella's starting to fail some quizzes. And it all means, BAD. Something has to be done and it is to let them talk and since neither won't budge, someone's got to take measures and make them do it.

Jason arrived. "Are we set?" Taylor asked them.

"Yup. I told Troy to enter the back door and Kelsi told Gabby to enter the front door. Then Zeke and Kelsi are still there hiding waiting for them to arrive so they could be easily locked up." Jason explained

"Good thinking. Now all we have to do is turn on all these twenty four cameras we set up on the place and watch everything. And what would happen over the next twenty four hours. I hope they'll patch things up." Taylor said.

"They will Tay." Chad told her. And he kissed her head.


	2. And the Action Begins

**And the Action Begins**

Gabriella looked up at the apartment number that Kelsi gave her, 123. It was on the door and she quietly opened the door. Kelsi told her that they're having a girl's night out so she brought some overnight things. As she entered, she sat on the couch and waited for everyone else. They she suddenly heard the front door clicked to lock.

Troy was feeling something is going to happen since Jason instructed him to enter an apartment from the back door since he told him a surprise waits and he has to bring a couple of overnight things. Even though it was kind of weird, he entered the apartment through the back door. Then he saw a kitchen and put his things on the kitchen table. The apartment was quiet. So he decided to sit on the chair nearby. Then he heard the door locked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is happening? Why aren't any of them moving…" Taylor freaked.

"Tay, will you stop freaking out! They didn't know what awaits them. Maybe a few minutes they'll get bored of waiting and wander off." Chad told her.

"Chad's right. This plan will totally work out." Jason said.

Kelsi and Zeke arrived. They got a trailer van so they could monitor Gabriella and Troy overnight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Okay this is weird. I have been here for almost thirty minutes and none of the girls arrived and if I am not mistaken, the door just got locked.' Gabriella thought as she looked at the front door.

She stood up and went to the door. She turned open the door knob but it won't budge. "Crap!" she shouted.

Troy heard a shout in the living room part. He got a knife. 'There must be someone out there' he thought.

He entered the living room, the apartment was small but it was spacey. "Gabriella?"

Gabby spun around. "Troy? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"This was going to be a girl's night out!" Gabriella said. Then a realization came to her.

Troy realized something too. Then they both shouted, "CRAP!"

"Kelsi!!!" Gabriella shouted.

"Jason!!!" Troy shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now the action begins…" Taylor said. Then she, Chad, Jason, Kelsi and Zeke laughed and clapped each others hands.

"Alright!" they all shouted

**A/N:** thnx to all those who reviewed.. i find my chapter 1 so short so I am posting the next chapter... hope you like it... its kind of a cliffy but i hope you still like it... love lots and please review!


	3. Blames and Flames

**Blames and Flames**

"Crap!" Gabriella called. "A set-up! What are they thinking!"

"Yeah, what were they thinking! Locking us up together!" Troy called back

"Like yeah, locking me up with you!"

"Like I would like to be locked up with you too!"

"If I know Troy, you still fancy me!"

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself missy. Like I know you're glancing at me at the cafeteria!"

"How'd you know? You were looking at me all the time, right? Huh?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, Gabriella! Flatter yourself more if that makes you good."

"No need, I'm already flattered since you still fancy me!" Gabriella called to him.

"I think you keep on repeating that because you're the one who fancy me!"

"Ugh! Thank god, I'm free from you!"

"Same here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is happening to them? Can't they talk?" Taylor asked her friends.

"Tay, give them sometime. They're still in pain you know…" Kelsi told her.

"Fine. But they have to talk now. I'm getting sleepy!"

It was already 10pm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'What the hell have they put me on? Didn't they know I can't even stand seeing this guy, then now having an overnight with him!' Gabriella thought "Damn Fuck!" she shouted.

"Wait, when did you start saying such bad words?" Troy asked sort-of concerned. Gabriella was the goody type. That's why he loved her. Take note "loved".

"Like you care!"

"Fine! I was just shocked. You were not that type!"

"Shocking! You cared that I am saying bad words now but you never cared about my birthday or the fact that I was at the hospital and you never even once visited me!"

"Ah, so that's why you were so bummed that day you broke up with me. A break up that even I didn't know what caused!"

"And now you know!"

"Just because of those things…?'

"Those things? Just because of those things? Are you saying that those were so petty that I have to break up with you…?"

"Like yes! You didn't even let me know what I did wrong!"

"Because would something change if I told you?"

"Yes! I would have explained myself!"

"Explain? What would you explain Troy? Another lie?" Troy didn't respond. "I'm so sick of all your lies Troy! The once I caught you snogging a girl at a bar, then you told me that you were just drunk but the truth was it was dare and that you were so willing to do it! Crap!"

"Fine. It's all my fault…"

"It's really your fault Troy…" Gabriella ended the conversation as she picked up her things and went inside the bedroom.

**A/N:** thanks to all those who reviewed… love yah ol!! Hope you continue to read and review and I really hoped you enjoyed the new chapter…


	4. Being Single Means a Doublesized Bed

**Being Single Means a Double-sized Bed**

Gabriella already lied down on the double sized bed inside the bedroom. When Troy walked in the same room she was in.

"You really fancy me, do you?" Gabriella asked him with closed eyes.

"Ha! I told you not to flatter yourself. This is the only bedroom in this whole apartment. And that's the only bed in this room. So you better move to the side because I will not be a gentleman and agree to sleep on the couch!" Troy told her as he slid beside her.

"What?" Gabriella stood up from the bed and faced the lying Troy. "Oh no no no! I can't agree on that. I am the girl and you, you sleep on the couch!"

"Na-uh! Won't happen! This bed is big for you so it's up to you, sleep here with me or you sleep outside in the couch!" Troy said with a big smile.

"Pervert!"

"I told you… don't flatter yourself missy. I don't like you anymore!"

"Same here, pervert, maniac!" Gabriella called to him as she slid beside Troy. 'Dammit! Ugh! I will really kill Kelsi when I get out of here!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? They're already sleeping? They haven't even talked!" Taylor called.

"Yes they did." Zeke told her sarcastically.

"Whatever Zeke. What I mean is they haven't patch things up!"

"Tay, it's not in our hands. It's with them. And it's up to them to figure out what their relationship results to after this." Kelsi told her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella had trouble sleeping especially sleeping with the guy who once broke her heart. Because of her uneasiness, she accidentally kicked Troy's leg.

"What the…?" Troy called. He turned on the lamp beside him.

"Sorry okay? I can't sleep with you here… in my bed!" Gabriella explained.

"Oh, little miss perfect is saying sorry to the guy who always lies to her."

"Whatever!" Gabriella had no choice but to beg to him that he should move to the couch. "Troy, please, move to the couch!"

"And now she's asking me a favor!"

"Please I'm not joking! I can't sleep!"

"N-O. no! Suffer!" then he turned off the light and returned to his sleeping position, away from her.

Gabriella was really angry now. She got her pillow and began slapping it to Troy.

"What are you doing?" he called as he sat up and block himself from Gabriella's continuous pillow slapping.

"I won't stop until you won't sleep on the couch!"

"Ah so you're challenging me! I'm game Gabby!" then he got his pillow and started slapping it to Gabriella. They had pillow fight all night until the feathers of their pillows were starting to escape its respective pillowcases. Then they stop when they realized that their pillows are now empty. Gabriella and Troy broke down to big gigantic laughs and sat on the floor side by side.

A/N: hey guys! tnx for the support... hope you ol liked the next chappy! hope you'll continue to R&R... love lots!


	5. Mr and Ms Congeniality

**Mr. and Ms. Congeniality**

They stopped laughing and realized that they were now sitting on the floor and beside each other. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and locked their eyes. Troy suddenly neared his face to Gabby… until Gabriella broke the moment.

"Um, I think I will just take the couch…" Gabriella said as she stood up. 'Crap! Why did I say that. And now I lose…'

Troy stood up also. "I don't think so. I'll take the couch and you take the bed…"

"No. You take the bed."

"No. You take it."

"No you take it…"

"No… let's just stop this nos okay?"

Gabby smiled. "Yeah you're right it just makes us look crazy."

"Um maybe let's just take the floor. What do you think?" Troy suggested.

"Good idea, besides it's carpeted anyway."

Gabriella sat on the floor and Troy sat beside her.

"What happened to us Troy?" Gabby asked him seriously.

"I don't know. I think we rushed things."

"Yeah. We did rushed things. We still don't know each other but we became a couple because of a videoke song."

"Yeah. Kind of corny but I find it unique."

"So unique that we ignored the true essence of having a relationship."

"You're right. I know. Why don't we ask each other questions so we can get to know each other more?" Troy asked.

"Okay. I'll start. Scrambled or sunny-side up?" Gabby started

"Sunny side up. How about you?" Troy replied

"Sunny side up." She replied with a smile. "Ummm… coffee with sugar or…"

"NO sugar…" Troy answered even though the question wasn't yet finished with an emphasis on NO.

"me too." Gabriella said with amazement. "Morning or night person?"

"Night person. You?"

"Same." She smiled.

"You know I missed that smile." He told her. "When's your birthday?"

"Last October 10. Your birthday is on December 10." Gabriella proudly say.

"Impressive. Why were you hospitalized?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She said with a frown.

Troy noticed her dismay but he just ignored it. Until 1am, they talked about experiences and likes and dislikes and got to know each other more. Until Gabriella dozed off on Troy's shoulders.

A/N: sorry guys for the very late update! hope you're still liking it... and I hope that you'll review! mwah! thanx agen!!

sori if its not lengthy... next time ill try to make longer chappys... sorry if I am updating late... Im kind of missing my next chapter files...


	6. What You Made Me Love You

**What You Made Me Love You**

_**A/N:**__ I have just decided to really continue this story… I just hope that you will read and like it still… R&R! But I think it will just be short since I already forgot my original plan with this story :D_

Troy decided to let Gabby sleep on the bed and him on the couch.

"Thanks Troy. You know what, if our friends still doesn't let us go after tonight, I'll take the couch tomorrow night and you on the bed. Sound good?" Gabby offered.

Troy shook his head and said "No. You take the bed all the way and I will use the couch." Troy smiled and turned around from her and started to sleep.

Gabby smiled at him and remembered that one of the things that made her fall for him was the thought that deep down, he is a gentleman. Then Gabby herself dozed off.

--

The next day, Gabby and Troy woke up early and checked on the doors, they were still locked. But there were paper bags on the dining table, full of supplies, food and toiletries.

"Ugh! This just means, they're planning to stuck us up here for a long time!" Gabby concluded.

"I think so too." Troy agreed.

"Why did we had this set of friends?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know either!" Troy rolled his eyes.

Then Gabby started to fry eggs, sunny-side up style. Troy helped her and prepared cereals and mixed some fruit juice. Then they prepared the table and put on their food at the table too. Gabby then sat across Troy and helped herself with the food that they prepared.

"What did you put on this juice?" Gabby asked. "It's delicious."

"Thanks. Um, it's grapes, apple and strawberry juices. Good thing they bought fresh fruits." Troy explained.

Gabby continued to eat her breakfast and so did Troy. Along the way, they had a conversation and for the first time they had a normal meal without bickering or a hot make-out.

Troy continued to crack jokes on her and she loved them even though they were quite corny.

When they finished, Troy washed the dishes and Gabby went to the bathroom to have her bath. After she washed, Troy motioned for the bathroom.

"Hey, want to join me?" Troy mischievously smiled at her.

"Ha! You wish!" Gabby stuck out her tongue at him and smiled. Then she went to their room and got dressed.

Troy was shaking his head as he went to the bathroom and laughing to himself.

--

"They are getting along just fine." Taylor said happily.

"Yeah, but I hope they do patch things up well." Kelsi added.

Taylor nodded her head agreeing with Kelsi.

--

When Troy and Gabby were done washing up, they settled for the living room thinking of what to do.

"What are we going to do here?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabby replied.

Troy then noticed something sticking out the corner above the living room cabinet. Then he realized that it was a hidden camera. Then he turned around the place and saw a couple more.

Then he was shaking his head and finally understood what was happening.

"Troy? What is happening to you? You look like a stupid idiot running around the house." Gabby asked him.

Troy just looked at her and got something going on his mind. Operation backfire.


	7. FYI, SOS, ASAP

**F.Y.I., S.O.S., A.S.A.P.**

Troy kept silent about the hidden cameras. There is obviously no way that he can pass the message to Gabriella because at every angle, his friends can see him. And if they found out, his plan will not totally work. So it's all on his hands now.

Troy sat beside Gabriella at the sofa and told her, "It's nothing. I grew curious of the apartment. We have been stuck here and it's just now that I have noticed that this is quite a comfy and nice apartment. I would really love to have one someday." Troy lied.

Gabriella just nodded and asked, "What can we do? I am really getting bored."

"I know." He stood up and went to the radio on the table beside the TV. He turned it on and luckily there's a CD. _Perfect! A good music._ He played the CD and in it a slow song played.

Troy faced Gabriella and smiled at her.

Gabriella looked at him curiously. "What are you doing? You look crazy."

Troy went near her and extended his arm, "Can I have this dance?"

Gabriella laughed at his gesture and accepted his hand. "Well, since there's nothing more to do. What the heck!"

"Ouch, so if there was another choice, you won't dance with me?" Troy jokingly asked her. Gabby just laughed and continued to let Troy dance her and twirl her. Then the next song was much slower and then the surrounding just came to serious mode.

"What happened to us Troy?" Gabby asked him seriously.

Troy looked at her eyes and got serious himself. "I don't know. I was a jerk."

"Well, you can say that. When I said yes to being your girlfriend, it was as if a different Troy came. You were not the same guy I met at Christmas break or the same guy I have come to know during my first days at East High." Gabby said sadly, "Where is he Troy?"

"I don't know. I guess, my being jerk old self before you came scared me. Before you came to my life, I was everybody's boyfriend. Girls flock at me, and I two-timed every cheerleader at school." Troy explained.

"But you changed."

"Yeah. Because of you. But as I told you, I got scared. I feel like I was just hiding behind the curtain of what you have changed me into. I got scared that if I turn into that man, that guy who is loyal and one-man guy, someday I'll just burst and I'll lose you in the process."

"But you did lose me."

"I know. And that's the biggest regret of my life."

Gabby stared at him, can't believe the words that he just said.

"I love you Gabby. From the day I proposed to you to the day you said yes to me and until this time, I love you."

"Troy, how can I believe that? With everything that has happened to us?"

"Because it's the truth." Troy admitted.

Gabby and Troy just stayed silent. Until Gabby took a deep breath and gave Troy a sweet smile.

"I still love you too Troy." Gabby replied.

Troy smiled at her and slowly he lowered his lips to hers, closing the already small gap between them.

--

**A/N:** so how was it? I hope you liked it… R&R! and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HSM


	8. Finally

**Finally!**

"Finally! They made up!" Taylor called as they saw Troy and Gabriella kiss through the monitor. "I always knew they were meant to be!"

"Yeah. Yeah. But sorry to burst your bubble, Tay. It's not only you who knows that…" Jason told her.

"Whatever!" Taylor retorted. She hated it when she's not much superior than others. But what the heck! It's not academics anyway!

"Hey, stop it you two!" Kelsi told them. "Now, all we have to do is go down there and release our two love birds!"

"You're right there Kels… Comon' guys!" Zeke called.

Then Chad came to open the door. "Okay... What's happening? Why are you squealing honey?" asked Taylor.

"Babe, Troy and Gabriella are back together!" Taylor called to him.

"Finally!" Chad called.

"That's also what I said." Taylor said and added, "Comon' time to open the door!"

The gang rushed to the apartment that they rented and unlock the door…

--

Gabby and Troy were still liplocked until they heard a noise behind them. It was the door opening.

"Oh my gosh! The door's opened!" Gabby called.

Troy was just smiling. He was so happy that his plan worked. But as much as it did, he was much happier that he and Gabriella are back together now.

The gang entered the apartment and Taylor squealed. "Oh my gosh! You two are back together now!"

"Yeah… how did you know that?" Gabby asked curiously.

"Because… they put up spy cameras everywhere around the house. It's like we're in big brother." Troy answered.

"So you knew?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. And I figured out the solution for you guys to release us. You want me and Gabriella to get back together." Troy said proudly.

But much to his pride, Gabriella can't believe his words. "So you mean, all of these was just a scheme so you can get out of here?"

Troy stared at her and realized that she took his words in a wrong way… "No… Gabby…" but Gabby didn't even let him explain and cut him off.

"You win Troy! You can get out and thanks to you too, I can also get out of this place and away from you!" Gabby called and ran away.

The gang just looked at him dumbfounded. They were shocked they didn't planned for this to happen. And neither did Troy.

"What have I done?!" Troy called.

--

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter… please review! Thnx!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing


End file.
